Kordianów
"Ma Ci ona" - mieszkańcy o swej ziemi.thumb|396px|Plaża w Kordianowie '''Kordianów- '''mała wioska położona u wybrzeży Kraju. Założona w XIX wieku przez ludność polsko-ruską, która przeżyła różnorakie wypadki w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. W 2013 roku podbita przez Federację, obecnie znana z pięknych klimatów i świetnej plaży. Historia W okolicach Trójkąta Bermudzkiego od setek lat miały miejsce najróżniejsze wypadki- spowodowane zarówno przez obecne tutaj czynniki nadnaturalne jak i ludzkie błędy. Katastrofy morskie szczególnie nasiliły się w XIX i XX wieku, gdy szlak ten stał się wyjątkowo często używany. W katastrofach większość ludzi ginęła, jednak zwykle małym grupkom udawało się dotrzeć do Kraju, by tam spróbować ułożyć sobie życie. thumb|354px|ukazanie jednej w wielu katastrofWśród tych którzy przeżyli siłą rzeczy zaczęło przybywać przedstawicieli ludności polsko-ruskiej, która w XIX wieku przeżywała istny exodus emigracyjny. Polacy i Rusini, uwięzieni w Kraju, musieli jakoś ułożyć sobie życie, toteż połączyli się w mniejsze lub większe grupy. Podróżując przez wiele dni po wyspie, natrafiając często na niezwykłe, obce im niebezpieczeństwa, osiedli w końcu na brzegach Kraju, w otoczonej górami i lasami niezamieszkałej enklawie. Tam starali się przeżyć, nie zapominając jednocześnie o swoich korzeniach. Z czasem tęsknota za oddaloną ojczyzną zaczęła przybierać charakter niemal religijny. Rzeczpospolita w oczach potomków Polaków i Rusinów zaczęła mienić się Ziemią Obiecaną- Rajem Utraconym, który istniał gdzieś daleko. Klasyki Polskiej literatury, które udało się uratować z katastrof, jedynie pogłębiły ten obraz. Zaczęto więc tworzyć namiastkę Rzeczpospolitej w Kraju. W wyniku trwających dziesięciolecia procesów przemian społecznych ukształtowały się dwie główne klasy społeczne: polskojęzyczna szlachta i rusińscy chłopi. Mimo że populacja nie liczyła więcej niż 150 osób, wykształtowały się trzy rody szlacheckie, które podzieliły pomiędzy siebie ziemię i chłopów: Henrykowicze, Konradowie i Zagłobi. Te trzy rody wybierały spomiędzy siebie jednego przedstawiciela, by wspólnie z nim rzadzić tą niewielką enklawą. thumb|332px|Podróż typowego szlachcicaTak rozwijała się sytuacja przez stulecia- szlachta pławiła się w prostych rozkoszach i rzadziła wioską, w czasie gdy chłopi ciężko dla nich pracowali. Szlachta nie była jednak pasożytnicza- to wśród nich zaczeła się powoli rozwijać inteligencja, która aktywnie rozwijała wioskę (tworząc np. studnie, dzięki którym mieszkańcy mogli pić wodę nieskażoną przez CreepySea) i umacniała kulturę. Wszystko trwało do 2013 roku, gdy do Kordianów przybył 4 Batalion Federacji pod dowództwem Generała Wiktora Emanuela Russova. Wojska Federacji, przynosząc za sobą nowoczesną technologię oraz przeważającą przewagę wojskową w pokojowy sposób przyłączyły wioskę do swojego państwa. Początkowo niewielkie problemy sprawiała szlachta, twierdząc że "nie pokłonią się przed Prusem" jak nazywali Heinricha, jednak był to wyjątkowo krótki i mało znaczący sprzeciw. Wraz z przyłączeniem Kordianów do Federacji nadeszła nowa era dla wioski. Poprowadzono do niej Proautostradę, doprowadzono kanalizację, zaczęto uczyć korzystania z nowoczesnej technologii i oczyszczono część wody z CreepySea, sprawiając że brzeg Kordianowa był czysty. Ku wielkiemu sprzeciwowi szlachty doprowadzono do uwolnienia chłopów, którzy w większości wyjątkowo szybko opuścili Kordianów, by szukać pracy w innych miastach i miasteczkach Federacji. Szybko jednak sytuacja zmieniła się na korzyść trzech rodów- bowiem ich nowa ojczyzna sprowadziła tam nieludzi, w przypadku których nie trzeba było przestrzegać nawet podstawowych praw. Dzięki temu Ci niewolnicy mogą (muszą) pracować na chwałę swoich panów 24 godziny na dobę. Wioska obecnie mocno się rozwija- w 2015 Ministerstwo Kultury i Rozwoju Federacji postawiło zagospodarowac plażę w Kordianowie, tworząc tam rozległą plażę oraz sieć uzdrowisk. Zarówno szlachta jak i zwykli mieszkańcy wyczuli zysk i zaczęli prowadzić sklepy z pamiątkami, udostępnili część swoich domowstw dla turystów oraz zaczęli rozwijać swój przemysł wokół plaży. Nigdy jednak nie zapomnieli o swojej kulturze i do dziś nazywają siebie "Polakami mieszkającymi w Federacji" i mimo że są swojemu państwu bezgranicznie oddani, to jest ono dla nich jedynie "drugą ojczyzną". Opis Wioska aż przesiąka kulturą Rzeczpospolitej- mieszkańcy posługują się staropolskim, studiują klasyki polskiej literatury i ogólnie mówiąc czują swój patriotyzm. Jest on jednak o wiele lepiej widoczny wśród szlachty- ponieważ chłopi kojarzyli Rzeczpospolita z uciskiem i ciężką pracą, więc po uwolnieniu większość z nich emigrowała w inne miejsca w Federacji. Ci którzy pozostali zdołali sobie ułożyć życie głównie dzięki zyskom z plaży i turystyki. Nie-szlachcice posługują się głównie językiem ruskim (odmianą przypominająca ukraiński) oraz staropolskim i czuje raczej większe przywiązanie do Federacji niż do utraconej ojczyzny (chociaż i to drugie jest widoczne). Przywódcą Kordianowa jest Gubernator Pankracy Krasiński- człowiek którego postawiła tutaj Federacja i który ukrócił większość przywilei szlacheckich. Jest przez to wśród nich wybitnie niepopularny. Plaża, będąca głównym napędem dla wioski, jest wyjątkowo nowoczesnym kompleksem. Jest tu wszystko- od tysięcy lewitujących leżaków, przez poduszkowce po inne, mniej lub bardziej tradycyjne atrakcje. Sławą cieszą sie zarówno futurystyczne, typowe dla Federacji 5 gwiazdkowe hotele, jak i starodawne mieszkania i pałacyki, będące prywatnymi motelami prowadzonymi przez mieszkańców. Nawet szlachcice udostępnili część swoich włości dla turystów i przyjezdnych. By pokazać swoje przywiązanie do Federacji mieszkańcy Kordianowa wystawili jeden Pluton ochotniczy ku chwale nowej ojczyzny. Pluton ten stał się częścią "40 i 4 Brygady Federacji" (to jedna jednostka, po prostu taka nazwa) którą dowodzi pochodzący z Kordianowa Sierżant Adam. Zachwycają również główne siedziby trzech rodów. Henrykowicze zamieszkują umieszczony w górach, zamek "Okopy Świętej Trójcy". Konradowie żyją w umieszczonej do połowy pod ziemią twierdzy "Wilno" a Zagłobi w położonym stosunkowo blisko do plaży zamku "Wczele". Federacja wszystkie te siedziby odresataurowała i doprowadziła m. in. wodociągi i internet. Ciekawostki *W wiosce tej jest dużo miejsc i nazwisk będących odniesieniem do polskiej literatury. *Niedawno w Kordianowie miał miejsce wielki skandal. Następczyni jednego z rodów, Kryśka Zagłoba, odmówiła wyjścia za mąż za syna prezesa jednej ze spółek w Metropolii. Wyrzekła się swojego imienia i uciekła z wioski. Do teraz nikt nie wie gdzie się ona znajduje. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures